The Savior
by preserve.themagic
Summary: What's lost, can be returned. And for the sake of the world, he hope this applies to magic.


**Hello world of fanfiction! I'm a (sort of) new writer, even though I've had an account before and have posted and deleted multiple stories. If you've strayed to the Kingdom Keepers area of this site for a long time, you may remember me as G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE, or fabuleux. My account was hacked, and I want to begin writing again, so this account was created as a fresh start, I guess you could say. **

**Anyhow, I will stop with the rambling and get on with the story. I do hope you enjoy it, and I hope you guys remember me!**

_Second star to the right,_

_And straight on till morning._

She awoke suddenly in a cold sweat, her fragile hands trembling severely. Her breath came in short and ragged pants, and her heart was thrumming against her ribcage like drum.

These nightmares came often for the girl, so frequently that a night where she did not experience these dreams was a pleasant and strange surprise. For she had grown used to the sudden awakenings, the fear coursing through her veins even after she was not in slumber.

There is always a boy. And a castle, too, and a majestic one at that, One with magnificent royal blue towers and just a general happy feeling accompanying the building. And then the witch arrives, and there is anything but happiness in the atmosphere.

The darkness settled over the dreamland like a dark cloud, it's rain threatening to spill out of its containment and soak everything in its path with terrible fear, fear that soaked you to the bone. And she got the feeling that if this boy was somehow put in danger, the world would remain in a rainy gloom for the rest of its existence.

Then the glass cage will form around Holly, sealing her off from the rest of the world. She would bang against the walls with her fists and when she realizes that there is no way out, water begins to soak her feet, already rising up to her ankles. The boy looks at her strangely, and she screams for help but the glass muffles her cries.

The witch then reaches out as the water is now up to Holly's waist, and she tries to warn the boy of the creature behind him, that it's going to kill him or something worse, but no matter how loud her screams will grow in volume, he never can understand what she's saying, only that there's a frantic look dancing in her blue eyes. The witch lays a single green finger on the boy, and that's when she wakes up.

It's the same nightmare every night, and she will always wake up in a panic.

That warm July night was no different, and Holly sung her feet out from under the warmth of the thin comforter, and she tiptoes into the bathroom down the hall, being careful not to step on the wooden floorboards that always creak and wake her parents up.

She flips the switch to turn on the bathroom light, and bites her lip as she swings the old and squeaky door shut and click the lock into place.

The girl looked at her reflection in the mirror, sighing as she takes in the dark circles that had formed under high eyes, and the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her gold hair was tangled, and she noted with bitterness that she would have to wake up earlier to get the tangles out of her thick hair.

Hollis Grace was as usual, a mess.

* * *

He was awoken by the vibrating of his phone on the wooden table next to him, and rubbed grogginess out of his eyes before grabbing the device to his left and tapping the answer button, not bothering to look at the ID of the person calling him. He held the phone to his ear, answering with his accented voice thick with sleep.

"You do realize that it's two in the morning, am I correct?

"Dell?" The familiar voice took him by surprise. Why was she calling at this time in the morning?

"Listen, don't talk. Wayne told me that he was monitoring the software that you normally monitor, and there was an error." She spoke quickly, but her soft accent was still ever present. He was wide-awake now.

"What kind of error, Alesia?"

"There's been someone messing around in the system, and I think there's been a new DHI programmed to crossover along side the Keepers. The signal is too strong for Wayne to shut down. So you're not alone out there anymore. You need to watch your backs at all times, do you understand me?" After all this time, she still had the stone of command in her voice. He could almost imagine what she looked like, her brow furrowed with worry as she whispered into the phone.

And then what she had said finally processed in his brain. There had been a new DHI added into the system. That meant another one of them, or another one of _them. _And either option was equally terrifying.

"We will. We all will. I promise you that." He spoke with determination in his voice.

"I like the sound of that," he could hear her smile. "Now get to sleep, mister." She joked, sitting in the desk chair of her room and twirling her necklace around her finger.

"Yes ma'am." Before hanging up, in a quick burst of confidence, he blurted out "and I love you," and tapped the end call button on the screen.

**If you guys ever read the story me and catluver3 wrote together quite some time ago, you should remember Alesia. And don't worry, as much as I love her and Philby, I ship Wilby so much more. What do you guys think of Holly/Hollis so far? And yes, she is very important. I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did, or even if you didn't, please review! Thanks so much.**


End file.
